Лёгкий грузовой корабль G9 типа «Такелажник»
|ширина=16,97 метра |высота=15,73 метра (с развёрнутым крылом) |масса= |максимальное ускорение= |мегасвет= |макс.скорость=700 км/ч |рейтинг маневренности= |двигатели= |класс гиперпривода=Класс 3 |дальность полёта= |гиперприводная система= |выходная мощность= |силовая установка= |щиты= |прочность корпуса= |сенсорные системы=Оснащён''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' |системы наведения= |навигационная система= |система управления= |главный компьютер= |защитные системы= |вооружение=*Сдвоенная лёгкая лазерная пушка (пилот) *Лёгкие лазерные пушки (2) (второй пилот) |техника= |ангары= |спасательное оборудование= |экипаж=4 (2 пилота и 2 стрелка или бортовых механика) |минимальный экипаж= |пассажиры=6 |грузовместимость=70 тонн |системы погрузки= |автономность=1 месяц |система жизнеобеспечения= |системы связи= |прочие системы= |доступность= |роль=Грузовой корабль |эпохи=*Восход Империи *Наследие |ввод в эксплуатацию= |первое появление= |списан= |последние появление= |участие в битвах= |принадлежность= |флот= |оперативное соединение= |регистрационный номер= |прозвища= |автономные отсеки= }} Лёгкий грузовой корабль G9 типа «Такелажник» ( ) — модель грузового корабля производства «Кореллианской инженерной корпорации». Характеристики thumb|left|250px|Модифицированный «Такелажник», «Сумерки». У «Такелажника» был широкий трюм с откидной рампой. Шлюз трюма модифицированного контрабандистского корабля «Сумерки» был оснащён проекторами защитного поля, вероятно, для экстренного сброса груза в космос. Также габариты трюма позволяли разместить в нём несколько небольших истребителей. Экипаж попадал на судно через трап в носовой части «Такелажника» или через кормовую рампу. При посадке нижнее крыло судна складывалось. Для пассажиров было предусмотрено небольшое помещение с 4-6 койками и медицинский отсек. Кабина корабля была весьма просторной: в ней находились рабочие места для двух бортмехаников (или стрелков) и двух пилотов, сидевших перед широким иллюминатором. Обычно верхней и нижней пушками управляли пилоты, тогда как третьему члену экипажа доставалась вращающаяся пушка на длинном крыле справа. Для управления последней использовался перископический прицел, технология, давно устаревшая к Войнам клонов. Сенсоры дальнего действия были установлены в носовой части «Такелажника», ближние — в средней части длинного крыла. Вместо реактора у корабля были генераторы в отсеке со вспомогательными двигателями. Система охлаждения была смонтирована в средней части длинного крыла. История thumb|left|190px|«Сумерки» спасаются от [[Звёздный истребитель типа «Кинжал»|«Кинжалов».]] Эти недорогие грузовые корабли пользовались популярностью у торговцев Внешнего Кольца, совершавших грузоперевозки на небольшие расстояния. «Такелажники» было легко модифицировать, чем часто занимались контрабандисты, знавшие, что медлительный транспортник не привлекал внимание таможни. К началу Войн клонов эта модель считалась устаревшей: медленной и недостаточно маневренной. Хотя модель не была предназначена для участия в боевых действиях и обладала лишь лёгким вооружением, одним кораблём этого типа, «Сумерками», вынужденно воспользовался Энакин Скайуокер для доставки Ротты с Тета на Татуин; ранее оно принадлежало контрабандистам на службе у похитителя Ротты, Зиро Хатта. В пути Скайуокер сумел сбить из пушек «Сумерек» два истребителя типа «Бродяга». Энакин продолжил пользоваться «Сумерками» в первые годы войны, преимущественно во время операций под прикрытием. В 137 ПБЯ по меньшей мере один корабль этого типа участвовал в эвакуации Дака. Появления * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * Детский роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * Fierce Twilight * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Курс столкновения» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * * * * Star Wars: 1313 * * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 47: Судьба Дака» Появления в неканоничных материалах *''Fierce Twilight'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Источники * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * * * ''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook Примечания и сноски Категория:Продукция Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации Категория:Типы грузовых кораблей